kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Magic Map
Special maps that allow quick travel between locations. Magic maps have been seen 3 times in the world of Daventry. Magic Maps in the Official Games Manannan's Map This was by far the most powerful map mentioned in the history of Daventry's court. Gwydion stole it from Manannan while he worked to escape from the evil wizard. It would record the areas of the current land where the user was located, on the squares between each latitude and longitude lines on the map and allow the person to return to any section just by touching the portion on the map that the traveler wanted to travel to. However this would only work for the current land the person was located in, as there wasn't enough room on the map to show more than one land. If he traveled to another land the map would be blank except for the section of the map he was standing, and he would have to start traveling through the locations in the new land to add them to the map. He wouldn't be able to return to a previous lands because they were off the map. When out at sea it would show him entire ocean between the continents of Llewdor and Daventry. While in Llewdor it was incapable of taking Gwydion to the top of Manannan's mountain, and would only deposit him at the foot, forcing him to have to make the long climb up to the summit on his own. Magic Map of the Green Isles This was a map of the different isles located in the area of the Land of the Green Isles that once belonged to Haroun alRaschid. Alexander traded for it at the pawn shop on the Isle of the Crown by giving up his isignia ring. By touching an island on the map a person would be magically transported to that location. The map was incomplete however and didn't have the location of the Isle of the Mists, or the Isle of the Dead. After he spoke to the Oracle that the location of the Isle of the Mists, became visible on the map, where previously there had been only mist. However no forms of magic the map may contain would allow one to travel back to the Isle of the Dead while still alive. The Wizard's Map This map was given to Conner by the Wizard of Daventry that had protected himself from turning completely to stone. This map would allow a person to teleport to special teleport locations located throughout the lands surrounding Daventry. There was one teleportation location for each land. However no such location existed in the Realm of the Sun. The map like the other two maps required areas to be mapped out before it could be used to travel between areas. However unlike the previous two maps it could hold the memory of more than one land, allowing one to travel from one teleportation node location to other discovered teleport locations. With the use of the Gnomic Terramancer's Terracosmic Electromagnetic Defibrillator, it was possible to cause the map to jump to a location that Connor had not yet discovered, allowing him travel to the Barren Region since the regular route had collapsed. Magic Maps in the Unofficial Games In the unofficial KQ3 remake Manannan's map had no latitude and longitude lines. But rather it appears as an old fashioned hand-drawn map of a land that he is currently in. It was only capable of recording 4-5 locations on the map in color as soon Gwydion discovered them. He could only travel between those limited locations, so the map was somewhat less powerful than the one in the official game. The map would take Alexander to the top of Manannan's mountain, saving him the long trip to the top. Gwydion would not use the map out at sea in fear that it might be discovered for what it was. category:magiccategory:itemscategory:inventorycategory:KQ3category:KQ6Category:KQ8